From German patent applications DE 101 27 765 A1 and DE 102 13 946 A1 methods are known for controlling an automated clutch, in which engine torque signals and engine speed signals are used in order to obtain correction values. From the German patent application DE 10 2009 009 145 A1 a clutch system having a hydrostatic clutch disengagement system is known, where deviations of an opening behavior of a connecting aperture are detected by determining the pressure behavior of the clutch disengagement system depending on an actuating speed of a master cylinder piston. The evaluation of the pressure relationships depending on the actuation path of the clutch can be carried out by means of a pressure sensor which is integrated in the clutch disengagement system, for example, in the master or slave cylinder or in the pressure line. The position of the connecting aperture, or the virtual position of a point at which the clutch disengagement system begins to initiate a movement at diaphragm spring tongues at a prescribed speed of the master cylinder piston, can be obtained from a comparison of the position of a touch point of the friction clutch at various actuating speeds of the master cylinder piston. Such a determination can be carried out redundant to the obtained pressure sensor measurements, or alternatively to the latter if no pressure sensor is provided. In this case, the setting of the touch point requires a certain pressure at the slave cylinder so that here too an indirect determination of pressure can be made without a pressure sensor.